


The Treatment

by cello_shots



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cello_shots/pseuds/cello_shots
Summary: Matt is in a dark place.  Jessica and Luke do what it takes to get him back.I read a fic recently in which a dom Jess refers to sub Matt as “Pet.”  I found it sweet, so I’m borrowing that term here.  This is a smutty one-shot.---------------
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock, Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Luke Cage/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 10





	The Treatment

“Hey, Jess.”

“Hey.” Jessica steps aside, opening the way for Luke to enter her office-slash-apartment. “Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“No problem. Any idea what set him off?”

Jessica closes and locks the door, which surprisingly has not been destroyed since its instillation last week. _Yet_ , she silently amends. “Malcolm called me and told me that there was a guy in a black mask collapsed on the floor in front of my door. I was at Trish’s, so I had Malcolm at least keep an eye on him until I got there. He tried to get him inside, but Matt refused to move.” Jessica rubs her face, then holds Luke’s gaze for emphasis. “Luke, I had to _carry_ him inside. I’ve never... I’ve never seen him this bad before.”

Luke shakes his head. “Damn. And you’re sure he’s not injured? Physically, I mean.”

“No, I’m not _sure._ But I can’t find anything obvious.”

Luke looks toward the bedroom as if he can peer through the closed door. His face is dark with concern.

Jessica can’t seem to stop her heart from pounding. “Can I get you anything before we start? Some coffee or water or—“

Luke’s large, warm hands cup around Jessica’s shoulders, and he turns her toward him. “Jess, Jess... hey. I know you’re anxious. I’m feeling it, too.”

Jessica takes a breath, then another. Nods. “We’ve got to get him back.”

Luke takes advantage of his status as one of the few people allowed to do so and pulls her into a hug. “We will. We will.”

* * * * * *

Jessica feels a little strange opening the door to her own bedroom with such apprehension. The prone figure of Matt Murdock lies in the center of the bed where she had put him, a stark dark contrast in his black clothes against the pale comforter. His mask lays haphazardly on the nightstand next to a whiskey bottle.

Matt’s dead eyes are open, staring at a ceiling they will never see.

“Pet,” Jessica begins, putting a firmness into her voice that she does not feel, “your Mistress is displeased. Your behavior... is beyond what I will tolerate. I will count to three, and then I will not waste any more energy on you.”

She watches for a flicker of recognition, but she sees none. She swallows, but the tight lump in her throat remains. “One...” The blood vessels in her neck pulse rhythmically with her anxiety, a bit too fast, a bit too hard. “Two...” Outside, the siren of an ambulance wails somewhere in the distance, the sound carried by the strange acoustics sometimes created by the city’s buildings. “Three.”

Matt’s catatonia—if that is what it is—remains unchanged.

“So be it.” With an effort, Jessica pitches her voice to carry beyond the door. “We’re ready for the Treatment.”

Even though she knew it was coming, Jessica still jumps when the bedroom door is kicked open. Splinters of wood clatter to the floor where the catch has been ripped out of the frame. The door still hangs on its hinges at least, but perhaps with not as much confidence as before.

Luke looms in the doorway. He casts Jess a quick glance, his eyes asking: _You’re sure?_

Jessica nods and backs toward the corner of the room until her knees come up against the chair. She folds herself into it. Sidelined. While she must withdraw physically, she is still very much present. Matt has required this level of treatment only once before, with Jessica and Danny waiting in another room. Danny had not been able to calm her, however, nor stop her from barging into the room on more than one occasion, wild-eyed with concern and the need to protect what was hers—but in doing so, she set Matt’s recovery back by hours. “Just let me observe,” she said to Luke just moments ago. “If I can see what’s going on, I’ll be able to tolerate it.” She hopes.

Now Luke advances toward the bed, huge and dark and menacing as a thunderhead. When he speaks, his voice booms from his powerful chest with a drill sergeant’s expectation of absolute obedience. 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me. Again? A-fucking- _gain?_ What is it with you, white boy—Catholic guilt or something? An inferiority complex because you’re not unbreakable like me, or strong like your Mistress, or chosen like Danny? Huh? Is that what it is?”

Jessica draws her knees up, hands cupping her cheeks and half-covering her mouth. This is painful to watch—not only for the roughness of the Treatment on Matt, but on the guilt and pain Luke will be feeling for saying the harsh words that he does not believe but knows are an arrow trained right for Matt’s weak spots. She is glad that Danny is off in China somewhere and is spared this.

Bending over Matt’s prone form now, Luke grabs a double fistful of Matt’s shirt and pulls him half up off the bed, pulls his face toward his own so that they are practically nose-to-nose.

Matt hangs limply from Luke’s grip, seeming to Jessica so small in the shadow of Luke’s wrath. Luke himself somehow seems to grow larger when he is in battle mode. But what about when the one you battle is also the one you are trying to save?

“You answer me when I address you!” Luke shouts in Matt’s face, shaking him. He switches to a one-handed grip, and with his now free right hand, he backhands Matt across the face.

Jessica flinches, fighting back tears. 

Luke drops Matt back onto the bed. Even with the room’s weak light, Jessica thinks she can see a bruise beginning to blossom on Matt’s right cheek.

Luke paces around the room, exuding disgust and disappointment. “I’m surprised you even made it to your Mistress’s door, Murdock. How did you manage that? Did you decide that maybe next week is the better time to die behind a dumpster like a dog? You should have done us all a favor and just found a dumpster to die in tonight. Why wait for the next time? Worthless piece of _shit!”_ On the last, Luke grabs Matt by his clothing again, much more forcibly than before, and hurls him into the wall. 

Jessica closes her eyes. _He knows what he’s doing. He knows what he’s doing. He knows what he’s doing. You saw it—the control. He held Matt’s arm just a moment longer, making sure he turns before hitting the—_

Matt sails and hits the wall broadside, knocking a picture off the wall. He and the picture fall together to the floor. He did nothing to shield himself from the blow or to soften the fall, but as she suspected, Luke had planned for that. He threw Matt in such a way that nothing vital would hit the wall, and aimed low so that he would fall only a couple of feet before hitting the floor.

“You think you deserve quilts and sheets and pillows? The fuck you do.” Luke yanks the items from the bed until only the old, stained mattress remains. The cotton sheets would have already been rough on Matt’s sensitive skin; the bare stitching and tiny balls of lint of the bare mattress will be like sandpaper to him.

Jessica watches Matt, willing him to snap out of it. The only change is that his breathing is a bit rougher. _Come on, Pet. Come on._

Luke closes the distance to the crumpled figure of Matt in two strides and pulls him up by a fistful of hair. He drags him limply back to the mattress and flings him upon it. Matt lies face-down at a diagonal. Immediately Luke is sitting astride him and regains his hold on Matt’s hair; he uses it to rub Matt’s face against the coarse mattress. “How does that feel, Matty? Hmm? What some more?”

He roughly jerks Matt’s shirt off. Jessica is mildly surprised that Luke didn’t simply rip it off. As it is, she hears some of the threads give under the harsh treatment. Luke flings the shirt aside, then lies atop Matt’s body, grinding him down into the mattress. “Better?”

He lifts off of Matt and turns him over, slaps him: front hand, backhand, front hand, backhand again. He bends down over Matt’s face again. “You know what’s coming up if you don’t mind your Mistress.” Luke looks toward Jessica.

Jessica rises from the chair, knees weak, and approaches the bedside. “Pet. It’s time to wake up. I will count to three. If you do not wake up, we will start Phase 2 of the Treatment. You are a bad Pet, and you give us no choice. One...”

Beside her, Luke closes his eyes, sending up prayers to an unsmiling god. 

“Two...” 

Matt’s face is still turned toward the wall, not having moved since the last backhand. A trickle of blood traces down from one nostril and the corner of his mouth. Minor inconveniences compared to the history of horrific injuries that live now only as ghosts in the scars crossing Matt’s body.

“Three. So be it.” Jessica goes to Matt’s feet and, in two motions, rips the lacing of first one and then the second boot. “Start Phase 2.” She returns to the chair and watches.

“You don’t deserve a Mistress like her,” Luke says to Matt. “She could snap you like a twig, but she doesn’t. Is it because she loves you?” A dark chuckle. “Nah. I think she just doesn’t want to get her hands dirty. Me, on the other hand...”

Luke pauses in his circling of the bed to yank the boots off Matt’s feet. They come off easily, having had their laces broken by Jessica. Next, he jerks the pants off of Matt’s body, and the underwear, until Matt lies there naked, pale, scarred. 

“Those scars are ugly,” Luke says. “If only you were unbreakable like me. But nope, all you got out of the deal is the ability to hear mice fucking across the room. Big fucking deal. It helps you get around even though you’re blind? Who cares? You’d be better off as just another blind man. You’d be less of a burden to us that way.”

Jessica sees Matt’s throat convulse in a swallow. Her heart skips. That is more life than he’s shown since she found him at her door hours earlier.

“I guess there’s _one_ thing you’re good for,” Luke says. He turns Matt over again. “You’re a tight fuck.”

Jessica watches, feeling a tightness in her own loins as Luke positions himself behind Matt, kneeling between his legs. He pulls his sweatpants down over the muscled bowls of his buttocks. _He’s going in dry..._ she thinks, alarmed. He hadn’t been this rough with Matt last time. _But last time Matt wasn’t so bad off..._

Luke uses his own legs to push apart Matt’s legs as far as they will go. He lines himself up, then pushes his way into the unprepared opening. A growl emerges from deep in Luke’s chest. “Did that hurt? I bet that hurt, didn’t it?” His words are a little breathy, a little shaky. “It felt great to me. Like I said: it’s the only thing you’re good for.”

Luke began to pump rhythmically. From experience, Jessica knows how it feels to have his giant cock pushing inside, maneuvered by powerful, rutting muscles. He is a considerate lover, equal parts gentle and strong. But not this night. Tonight, he rides Matt like a bull, one hand pressing Matt’s head down into the mattress, another grabbing his shoulder in a bruising grip to prevent him from sliding up the mattress from the pounding. Nevertheless, the headboard bangs against the wall. 

Jessica rises and goes over to the bed. A crease has formed on Matt’s brow, the ghost of a grimace. “You will take every millimeter, Pet,” she says. Then she places her hands on Matt’s shoulders. Each time Luke thrust forward, she pushed Matt into it, impaling him on Luke’s thick cock. “Every. Fucking. Millimeter.” She looks into Luke’s eyes. “Go harder.”

It is hard to believe that Luke has been holding back, but with Jessica’s command, he dips into reserves that he can only unleash with the most powerful of partners. Jessica wonders if he has been able to fully unleash his animal with anyone other than her. She respects the relationship Luke and Clair have built, but Clair is just an ordinary human. She can only take so much.

_How much can Matt take?_

More than she would have thought, she admits to herself. If he has any healing or regenerative powers, they are minimal—perhaps allowing him to heal in one week might take a normal human 10 days. What is that phrase he sometimes says? “ _I’m a Murdock. We get hit a lot.”_

_But you get back up,_ Jessica thinks viciously. The thought solidifies in her head like a banner. “You’re a Murdock,” she says. “You get hit a lot, but you get back up.”

Luke looks at her, hope growing in his eyes. He nods. _Yes. Do it. Do it._

“You’re a Murdock!” she says again, more loudly. “You get hit a lot, but you get back up.”

Matt squeezes his eyes shut, the ghost of a grimace now a full-on grimace.

“You’re a Murdock!” Luke says. “You get hit a lot, but you get!” Thrust. “Back!” Thrust. “Up!” Thrust.

Matt’s eyes snap open. “Avacado,” he says clearly. 

Luke and Jessica immediately release him, and he struggles to all fours. He turns, and with gentle pressure, pushes Luke onto his back. 

Luke concedes, lying backward, his thick, large cock still throbbing and dribbling pre-cum. 

Matt backs onto him, seating himself, taking the length and girth with an effort, and he too lies backward, atop Luke. He reaches for his Mistress.

Smiling, tears in her eyes, Jessica goes to her Pet, straddles him as he lies atop Luke, taking him into her. Together, the trio begin writhing—Luke into Matt, Matt into Jessica, Jessica onto Matt, Matt onto Luke. They hold each other, pulling each other as tightly against the other as possible. Wordlessly they roll, so that Jessica is on the bottom. She feels not only his own eager thrusts, but the thrusts of Luke coming in syncopation. She feels an orgasm beginning to tighten low in her belly. Before she can even acknowledge its existence, it explodes in her, and she cries out in surprise and pleasure.

Matt, stimulated by both his Mistress’s cries and the feel of her body, as well as by the feel of Luke plummeting deep inside his own body, brushing his prostate firmly with each thrust, follows on the heels of Jessica’s orgasm. He cries out and spills into her. 

Luke thrusts twice more, then his body clenches, squeezing Jessica and Matt almost painfully, but they do not complain. His seed explodes from him and continues to do so, each spurt a bit lessened, as his body continues pumping without his intervention. Finally, his own orgasm tapers off.

The three of them roll again, but do not disconnect. They lie on their sides—Luke spooning Matt, Matt held in Jessica’s embrace. Jessica looks into Luke’s rich brown eyes with more gratitude than she could ever express with words. He had helped her guide her Pet back home.


End file.
